Generally, a portable device has been provided with two camera modules in order to install a dual camera module in a body housing. One camera module may require one coil and one magnet, and two camera modules may require two coils and two magnets. One coil and one magnet comprise one driving unit and another coil and another magnet comprise another driving unit such that each of the driving units is configured to provide a force for moving a corresponding lens barrel.
However, when two camera modules are installed in respective body housings of an electronic device having a limited size, the mounting volume of the body housing may be increased. Furthermore, since the camera module requires two components, namely camera modules, manufacturing costs may increase.